The invention relates to a casing of plastic, particularly for a drive unit with a depression, which is encircled by an edge onto which a metallic cover is placed.
In a number of cases of application--particularly if shafts or axes of the drive unit are supported on the cover--it is necessary for the cover to be able to be placed onto the casing aligned in a flat manner.
This causes a number of difficulties in forming the casting mold for a plastic casing in such a manner that the entire support border proceeds in a plane.
The invention thus relates to the object of forming a plastic casing, particularly for a drive unit, in such a manner that the cover is placed on the drive unit casing in a defined plane.